Till Death Do Us Part
by frombeccatowonderland
Summary: Alec 'dies' on a demon hunt with Jace, Isabelle, Simon, and Clary. Magnus is left alone in his apartment to reminisce in his memories of Alexander. In the end will he find a reason to live on? First fanfic, be warned, I'm trying. TWISTY END! Like a Dun dun dun...
1. He's Dead

**Magnus** **POV:**

I know something's off because the group of _five_ people in front of me look different. Jace isn't smirking, the fire in his eyes dulled. Isabelle's eyes are red and puffy. Simon and Clary look lost, like they are reaching for something but it was to far, so they took a step and fell into an abyss.

"Magnus," Jace says,"Can we come in?" He sounds as bad as he looks. I step back to let them enter. I have a feeling I know what's wrong, but part of my mind refuses to accept that.

"What'a going on? Where's Alec? Did you run into a Greater Demon?" I ask. We all sit down on the colorful and miss-matched furniture. Isabelle looks up at me with a broken smile. I know, then. I still don't want to accept it. He was here. Two hours ago he was here. My Alexander was here.

* * *

><p><em>"Magnus. Magnus, I have to go help the others. I'll be back soon," Alec whispered, his face hovering above me. I arch up and kiss him.<em>

_"I love you, Alexander," I say. _

_"I love you, too." _

* * *

><p>"It was- there were- we didn't expect there t-to be-"Isabelle breaks off in a sob.<p>

"Alec?" I whisper. I lock eyes with Jace and he shakes his head. I lean back into the couch and close my eyes. _He's dead. He's dead. He's dead. You could have stopped him and now he's dead. _

"Magnus, I'm so sorry," Isabelle says. I don't open my eyes, but I can hear as they file out. And then I can't stop the tears. I cry and sob on the couch. Chairman Meow comes up and I grab onto him, despite his protests. I'm broken. I know that. Always, I always knew Alexander would die and I would go on, but what if I couldn't? What if I didn't want to live without him?

_He would want you to live Magnus, he always talked about you moving on. _

"I DON'T WANT TO MOVE ON, I WANT HIM BACK!"I scream. Somewhere along a line of crying, sobbing, and screaming, I end up on the floor. I think of earlier, before he was leaving.

* * *

><p><em>"Magnus, why does my sweater have glitter on it?" Alec asked, while he walked into the living room, said sweater in hand.<em>

_"The glitter spilled onto it?" It's a pathetic attempt, because I did glitter it, but I had to try._

_"Magnus, this was the only un-glittered sweater I had left!" _

_"Maybe it's a sign from the Angel? 'Alexander, I the Angel, demand you wear glitter on your hideous sweaters'." I raised and eyebrow. He blinked at me, opened and closed his mouth like he couldn't decide what to say, and turns around to walk into the bedroom. I chuckled and went after him. He was sitting on our bed, picking glitter off the sweater. I sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist._

_"That's going to take forever, Alec."_

_"I wouldn't have to do this if you would stop harassing my clothes."_

_"I only do it because I love you."_

_"Yeah, I know." With a snap of my fingers, I removed the glitter._

_"Thanks Magnus." He leaned his head onto my shoulder._

_We sat like that for a while until I picked up the conversation,"Try to keep it clean, I want to go somewhere tomorrow."_

_"Where?"Alec looked up at me._

_"It's a surprise."_

_Alec had a ghost of a smile when he kissed me. A short sweet simple kiss but it conveyed the message: I love you._

* * *

><p>I get it together and sit backup on the couch. He'd never know now, where I was going to take him. It wasn't going to be super special like he deserved, but out to a nice new chinese place, a movie, a practical cliche date. Dates, dates, dates.<p>

Our first date...

**A/N: Well, this is my first fanfic and eh I hope I did good. Ehm, next chapter will be the first date. Reviews? They would be appreciated. Like you don't even know (unless you want reviews on your stories too). **

**If it's just "Fuck you this was awful go die in a hole." or "Oh my LAWD IT'S PERFECT!" or you know in between, yeah. **

**AAAAAAND if you could leave a review about any other good Malec fics you may have read or wrote yourself, I'd love to check 'em out. **

**Be Courageous, babes.**

**-Becca **


	2. First Date

_Our first date..._

Awkward a little? That would be an understatement. I was carrying the conversation most of the time, telling a story, making a joke, flirting a little, might have dropped an innuendo once or twice. I knew not to do that to much or it might scare him off. The longer we sat in the cafe the more he seemed to relax. At first he just nodded in the right places and glanced around. Obviously Alec wasn't completely comfortable with his sexuality, but he was there wasn't he?

After having been there for a while, he opened up a bit. Told me little about his past and his family.

There was a story about one time when Isabelle was twelve and she tried to make a cake and it turned out a gray-brown blob with red icing and how he and Jace had thrown it away when she wasn't looking.

I didn't feel completely comfortable with Jace being brought up, but Alec never talked about him directly after that story. He smiled more and laughed freely. I noticed how no matter how many times I said something even slightly flirtacious he'd blush and glance down nervously. That led to a conversation about Alec's self confidence.

"What?"Alec asked. I'd been staring at him. Because he was beautiful in an innocent way and that was a rare thing, and because he had no idea.

"You don't have very much self confidence, do you Alexander?"

"Um,"He glanced down nervously,"N-Not really, I guess..."

"Why not?"

"Well, my siblings are usually the ones with the attention on them. They practically demand it. I've never done anything to deserve attention. And I've never had a problem with that but I guess I'm unsure of myself because I don't much experience with a lot of attention and it's a little overwhelming and I don't really now what to do with it and I'm not sure why you asked me out anyways and I was a little shocked at first and I still am and this dates been really fun and usually people don't give me the time of day so I don't have anything to compare it to and I'm really worried I might mess it up because I-By the Angel, I'm rambling." He looked down at the table, he looked ashamed. It was breaking my heart. I did want him to finish his babble.

"Because you?"

"U-Um i-i-it's not i-important..." He still wouldn't look up at me.

"Please?" And I was begging. "I'd like to know."

"B-Because I like you and I want to make this work. Something about you assures me I can be myself and you won't mind. Like you'll accept me as I am. I've never really f-felt like that around anyone else." And he STILL wouldn't look up at me. I felt angry. Not at him, but at the people who had made him like this. The people who had made him so unsure and afraid to be himself. I wanted to make him feel accepted. And cherished. And loved in a way that family can't. Alec was a beautiful, talented, amazing, thoughtful, caring, and all around perfect person. I needed him to know that.

"Alexander," I reached across the table and gently lifted his head up,"I am about to tell you something that I need you to know is the probably truest thing I've ever said. You are amazing and beautiful. If others can't see that then they aren't worth the time of day. I would never judge you."

He smiled and I melted. Thankfully, I wasn't standing. Alec nodded. I knew he didn't believe me but he appreciated it none the less. It would take time for him to even think that I may be right. But it was my goal to make him see and understand that he was. He was all of those things and more. I prayed he'd never realize how much better he could do.

* * *

><p>I smile fondly at the memory. There are tears streaming down my face but I am not going to break down sobbing. I think about the firsts. Our first kiss...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hells bells, another chapter! Yayayayaya. Whaddaya babes and other babes think? Better than the last chapter? Worse? I think you know what the next chapters about.**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! Whether it's "Fuck you go die in a hole." or "IT'S PERF BECCA DEAR! STAY GOLDEN!" or in between, yeah. Lovely.**

**Be courageous, babes**

**-Becca**


	3. First Kiss

Our first kiss...

We were in my apartment. Lazing around on my sofa watching reruns of Project Runway. Well, Alec was. I was watching an all new episode of Alexander Lightwood. It was kind of odd. I'd never seen him so relaxed. I suppose he noticed me staring (really I was making no attempt to be subtle) because he looked at me and smiled sheepishly.

And I melted. Really, something was with his smile. It was like a drug to the eye. Once you saw it you needed to see it more often. It should have been illegal to smile like that.

Alec started to pet the Chairman. And then his phone rang.

"Jace?...As a matter of fact, I am...N-No...What?...Fine, I'm coming." He turned to face me with an apologetic look. "Magnus, I'm sorry, Jace needs me for something, he's being vague."

I nodded. "I understand." I opened the door for him.

"So, um..."

I grinned at that. "Whenever you aren't busy, drop by, Alexander. You know I don't mind."

He nodded. And, to my surprise, he leaned up and kissed me. His lips were soft but firm. It took me a second to register what had been happening. When I did I obviously started kissing him back. I am eight hundred years old and it was the best kiss I'd ever had.

Alec pulled back and grinned. "See you then, Magnus," He whispered. And then he was gone.

My lips were buzzing as I slid down the back of the door. Unconsciously, I touched my lips and grinned like a teenage girl figuring out her crush likes her back.

* * *

><p>And I can remember the first time I said I loved him...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shortest and worst chapter ever, right? Okay, so I'm not really amazeballs at these kind of scenes (or any scenes tehehe) But it's a start? **

**I realized while reading chapter one that I can't do math. There are six people for main ships so I was like: 'If Alec dies then there will only be five of them, minus one in the beginning scene because Magnus is looking at them not standing with them.' And somehow I still got five so...I can't do everything. **

**Reviews dould be amazing even if it's "WHAT IS THIS BULLSHIT?! YOU CALL THIS A STORY? SOMEONE HELP THE AMERICANS! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED! DIE IN A HOLE YOU AWFUL AND INSULTING BITCH!" or "WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO I TOTES LOVE THIS SHIT! YOU ARE AN ANGEL, LIKE SERIOUSLY GOD BLESS YOU! MALEC IS THE BOMB DOT COM FOR REALS!" or in between, yeah...:D (Little carried away with my scenarios)**

**Stay courageous, babes**

**-Becca**


	4. The WTF Truth

_First time I said I- No, I can't keep doing this. _

I sit up on the couch. Reliving those moments is going to kill me. He's dead.

"He's dead." It is worse to say it out loud. Like the finality of saying it made it more real. It's not like it matters, because he _is_ dead. I close my eyes and piercing blue ones haunt me.

Somehow it's different this time. I'm eight hundred years old. I have lost loves before and it has never felt like this. But maybe that's because loving Alec was different than loving the others. In some way it more serene. A perfect dream I knew would slip from my fingers in no time but would be worth it in the end. People say follow your dreams. Alexander is my dream and he's dead. _Follow_ your dreams.

The more I think about it the more it makes sense. This world is not worth living in without Alec. No, I am already dead. Alexander was my world and now he is gone. I snap my fingers and conjure some rope. I tie it in a noose as I enter my bedroom. And I also get the shock of a lifetime. There, on the bed, is my blue eyed boy. My Alexander.

"A-Alec?"

He looks up at me and smiles but there is something broken in it. Like the way Isabelle had smiled.

"They told me you were dead. What-How…."

"The Clave ordered them to tell you that. They didn't want some 'crazy ass warlock' screaming at them." He does little quotes with his hands.

"But why?"

Alec smiles sadly again. "They're stripping me of my marks. I'll probably wake up in the middle of nowhere sometime tomorrow."

WHAT. THE. FUCK?!

"What? Why?" My voice is rising.

"They-they're accusing me of murdering the Ravenwell kids. All of the evidence points back to me."

"..."

"Th-this is goodbye Magnus."

"It wasn't you though."

He nods. "It doesn't need someone to blame. The Silent Brothers are doing this thing so I'll be untrackable."

I sit next to him, noose long forgotten on the floor. He kisses me. It's gentle and sad. A last kiss. A goodbye. Forever.

"I wanted you to know the truth,so I came here to tell you about the marks, Magnus. And I also need you to know this: I love you. I will always love you. And in a year from now you'll probably have moved on and barely think of me. And more years will pass and you'll forget my name, and our moments together, and our story, and everything about me except that I was blue eyed and black haired. But it won't matter because I'll be dead and you'll be happy. But one day you'll happen across something. Someone will say something or do something and blue eyes and black hair will pop into your head and you'll have no idea who I am. It'll bother you for a little while because you can't give my face a name, but soon enough you'll forget again. And when that happens I need you to know that it will mean everything to me. That you would even remember me at all. Because I accepted a while ago that there have been other people and there will be other people.I'm okay with that. But I need you to know now, before you forget, that I love you and you are my world." He has tears streaming down his face.

I shake my head. "No. Alexander I will never forget you because I will never have to. When they strip your marks and you wake up elsewhere, I will find you. I will find you because I love you, and when you love people you chase them to the end of the earth. Don't treat this like goodbye, because it's not. I will find you and that is a promise. No matter where you are, whether it be in a the farthest tip of Africa, the North Pole, or the lost city of Atlantis, I will find you and that is a promise."

He smiles and nods at me but it's just like the one he did in the cafe on our first one that said 'I don't believe you, but I'll agree because I don't want to argue.'

"I have to go back to the Institute now, before they notice I'm gone." He and I walk silently to the front door and when I open it he steps out into the hall where the shadows dance and flicker across his sad smile in a wicked sort of dance. "Be happy, Magnus. You deserve it." And before I can argue, he's gone. I close the door and slide down it. What he said was worse than goodbye. It was like he truly accepted I would never think of him or need him in the future. And that scared me because, if I didn't find him, he would die being okay with that. But it would turn out good in the end because I would find him. I have to.

_I will find you, Alexander. _

**A/N: I would be lying if I said no tears were shed on this chapter. BTW this chapter is for the lovely person('Random Person') to give me my first review. Ever. So, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THAT REVIEW! It meant so much to me and I was kind of sad you didn't actually have an account of your own. And yes, I'm sure this is my first fanfic. :3. I tried to make this chapter better and longer and more emotional to show that I am actually really grateful for your thoughts. **

**TA DA!  
>There is probably a sequel in the near future because even I'm curious if Magnus finds him. Hehehe. I've already thought out a story a bit like this so it should be interesting. Reviews would be lovely!<strong>

**Be. Courageous, babes!**

**-Becca!**


End file.
